That Letter
by Jozefiend
Summary: Gumball is looking for his dictionary and Marshall's 'staring' at his butt. What could possibly go wrong? (I don't actually know if this is any good. I think it's kind of rushed and stupid in some places. Dunno. T for extremely detailed mouth2mouth. Also, it's really gay. And the ending is pointless and practically nonexistent. Give it a shot? GUMLEE!)


**Hello. I wrote this in one night, which for me is an incredible accomplishment, and am now presenting it to you. It's pretty stupid. The plot got lost once I was staring at it for too long. Sorry for any errors, my bro hates GumLee so she wouldn't proofread it.**

**GumLee, because there's just not enough.**

Marshall sat on the railing of the balcony and pulled his knees up under his chin before wrapping his arms around. He liked being able to float. He could sit in the most uncomfortable, impossible ways and have them be comfortable and possible. He especially liked where he was at the moment because of the view.

Sure, he could turn around and glimpse the gorgeous Candy Kingdom, one of the most beautiful kingdoms in Aaa, and the lovely lights of the nighttime, but from where he sat, he could see the most pulchritudinous view that he'd ever discovered: Prince Gumball in only his black band t-shirt and a pair of cotton candy pink briefs on all fours as he searched the bottom shelf of his bookshelf for the dictionary.

Marshall knew it would probably relieve the prince of a lot of stress if he knocked on the glass doors leading to the balcony and explained to Gumball that his dictionary was concealed under the three spiral notebooks and the hardback copy of "Breaking Dawn" lying on his desk, but, somehow, staring at the prince's butt that was poking so tauntingly in the air was far too enrapturing for him to do so. He was very disappointed when the inevitable happened and the pink teen inside finally decided the book was not there and stood up, placing his hands on his hips and darting his eyes about the room for somewhere new to search. Marshall smiled at how very frustrated Gumball was becoming. Marshall would wait a little longer to knock. Maybe Gumball would find it by himself.

Of course, Gumball would most certainly not. He opened the closet, the only unorganised thing in the entire palace and, again, got on his knees to search through the rubble located there. Unfortunately, the closet was where Marshall couldn't see and the vampire boy had to float through an open window and find a good hiding place. He almost resorted to turning invisible before he decided he would just show himself. He sat in Gumball's desk chair and stared at the prince (or, rather, the prince's ass) as he waited for that place to look finally become completely hopeless to the other. Luckily, because Gumball was already beyond flustered, it didn't take long. Gumball stood up fuming and slammed the closet door as well as he could (because it was, after all, a _sliding _door).

He turned around and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Marshall. The thousand year old stared into Gumball's amethyst wide, very shocked eyes with a smirk.

"Surprise," he greeted. Gumball's look of astonishment disappeared instantly and he balled his fists.

"Marshall, get out!" he screamed. Marshall flinched slightly in a daze. He figured Gumball would be upset but this was absurd. The angry bubblegum teenager stormed across the room toward Marshall with alarming meaningfulness. The vampire took the hint and flew out of the way. Gumball gathered together the stack of papers on his desk and pulled them close to his chest, glaring at the floating vampire boy with tearful eyes. "So, you hate me now, right?"

Marshall raised a brow and brought his red Converse to the floor.

"Why in Aaa would I hate you?" he asked. Gumball let out a shaky breath and set the papers back onto the desk.

"You were sitting at my desk; no doubt you read them," he replied. Marshall shifted his weight from one foot to the other and considered what he could say. He could be honest and admit that he had no idea what the prince was talking about and calm the younger down, or he could lie and say that he had, in fact, read them but he wasn't mad and they were cool and perhaps he'd be clued in on what 'them' was.

"Yeah, but I'm not _mad,_" Marshall lied. Gumball's eyes lit up with what appeared to be hope.

"You're- You're not?" he sniffled, wiping at a few tears that had begun to make their way down his face. Marshall shrugged.

"I don't even see what's to be mad about, Gum," he promised. Gumball gasped and his cheeks began to turn to a soft shade of pink darker than his skin tone.

"I- I- You don't?" he stuttered. Before Marshall could reply, the prince was against him with his lanky pink arms wrapped around his neck and his lips pressing against the vampire's. Marshall stood unresponsive in complete confusion for a moment, before gathering his wits and reciprocating, placing his hands on the prince's hips and moving his lips in correspondence to the younger's eager movements. Gumball's tongue moved along Marshall's bottom lip tactfully in an attempt to gain entrance and Marshall smirked against Gumball's mouth before allowing it. Marshall's fingers grasped tightly at the prince's t-shirt from the jolt of arousal he felt so suddenly at the soft sound, a mixture of a whimper and a moan, which the prince emitted. Gumball squirmed and pressed himself closer to Marshall, tightening his arms around Marshall's neck. Marshall chuckled and removed his mouth from the prince's looking down with half lidded eyes and one corner of his mouth turned up. Gumball's mouth searched the air for a moment, obviously disappointed by the lack of contact. When the prince realised that Marshall didn't plan to return, he opened an eye and looked up shyly.

"Uhm," he chuckled nervously. He relaxed and removed his body from the older boy's arms, quickly smoothing down his t-shirt and fixing his hair. Marshall flashed a fangy grin and quickly traced the pink teen's body with his crimson eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't finish it. I couldn't find my dictionary and I was trying to spell something and my mind's so frazzled and I wanted to wait to give it to you, but-"

"What?" Marshall inquired with a tilt of his head. Gumball's shoulders slumped and he sighed quietly.

"That letter."

Marshall blinked. He had no idea what the prince was talking about but there was a creeping feeling that it had something to do with the papers on his desk. The vampire boy swallowed. What was he supposed to do now? He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and shrugged slightly.

"Well, you see..." Marshall sighed and looked around as he tried to think of what to say.

"What's wrong? You- You didn't like it? You don't like me? Was it too cheesy? Are- Are you mad at me? Should I have...? _What_, Marshall?" he squeaked. His eyes were getting cloudy. He was terrified. He was terrified of getting rejected. Marshall sighed and let his hands drop to his sides.

"I didn't actually read it."

Gumball's jaw dropped slightly in disbelief and he cocked a brow before chuckling lightly. "Marshall, I really wish you wouldn't joke about that. I mean, I poured my feelings out like week-old water, I'd appreciate it if you could _acknowledge _them."

"Gumball," he mumbled cautiously, "I wasn't kidding."

The amusement on the 18-year-old's face dropped to reveal shock and anger and sadness.

"You're_ not_ kidding?" he muttered in question. Marshall shook his head and Gumball's disappointment was replaced by fierce, angry look. "You didn't even _read _it?"

"Well, no," Marshall responded. Gumball's fists trembled.

"You told me you did, though," he whimpered.

"Well, I thought if I admitted I didn't that I would never find out what it was. I wouldn't have been able to stand it," Marshall explained.

"Marr-shalll!" Gumball groaned. "I don't even... What were you doing the whole time you were sitting there? Staring at my ass?"

Marshall swallowed nervously and lowered his head.

"_Staring _isn't the word I'd use. I was gazing_, _ . Gawking. Ogling. Not _staring_," he grumbled. Gumball sighed irritably.

"Marshall, you're completely ridiculous."

"So... what exactly was the letter?" Marshall questioned. Gumball sighed.

"I- I have very strong feelings for you and I didn't know how to tell you other than through a letter," Gumball explained. Marshall's breath came out in an amused huff.

"You wrote love letters to Marshall Lee the Vampire King, completely evil offspring of Hana Abadeer and heir to the Nightosphere?" Marshall breathed incredulously. Gumball looked up with a worried expression and nodded. "And you think you had the right to call me completely ridiculous?"

Gumball began to try to explain, waving his hands about as words spilled out that Marshall couldn't hear. All Marshall could hear was the thumping in his chest as his undead heart beat a little, something that almost never happened to him anymore. He grabbed Gumball's wrists and pulled the prince against him before crashing their lips together and wrapping his arms around his little pink idiot. Before moving the kiss to the bed where it would surely turn to much more than a kiss, Marshall decided it would be best to reassure his idiot. "I have very strong feelings for you, too, Prince Bonnibeau Gumball."

Gumball's cheeks began again to glow a very appealing shade of pink before their lips met again and...

They lived happily ever after...?

(I haven't the slightest idea. Endings aren't my forte. But, honestly, I'm assuming it ends with Marshall doing Gumball on his bed. Just sayin'.)

**Fun Stuff: If you Google image search 'Bonnibeau' (at least for me), a whole bunch of pictures of the cover of Breaking Dawn come up further down the results, along with a disgusting amount of FioLee. No offense, but I loathe FioLee with many of the fibres of my extremely malevolent, cynical being. *eyeroll* ****_My_**** favourite part of this fic was when Gumball moved his tongue tactfully along Marshall's bottom lip... Seriously, though, I'm sorry it got so porny in the middle with that painstakingly detailed kiss. Pretty intense. Anywomp, thank you for reading, you lovely crazies! If you liked it, review please. If you didn't, don't flame.**


End file.
